Old Enemies, New Friends
by Stella Anon
Summary: Seifer has returned to Garden and Zell wonders about his relationship with him. NON-yaoi so look elsewhere. Reviews MUCH appreciated.


Old Enemies, New Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of FFVIII. I'm just using them to fill out time.  
  
~~~  
  
I never really hated him. Not in that sense I mean. Sure, he could be a pain in the ass sometimes. But hey, he's Seifer. That's how he is. When the day comes when Seifer actually gives up being a jerk is the same day that Irvine becomes a gay. I mean come on! That's how they are like!  
  
Seifer always enjoyed making fun of people, especially me. I suppose I was asking for it but I still think it was unnecessary that he did that…well I won't go into that. Thanks to him, I couldn't eat a single hotdog for a week! That was probably the closest I came to hating him then.  
  
I suppose it would shock everyone if I said this aloud but I actually pity the man. What's it like to have your lifelong dream shattered by a manipulating sorceress? How does it feel to have the whole world hate you for what you have done?  
  
I still remember that day when we entered Lunatic Pandora to get Sis back and defeat Adel. He was there as well, as cocky as ever. I wasn't fooled though and neither – I think – were the others. For the first time, I saw Seifer look haggard. His trenchcoat was ragged and his hair wasn't the shiny gold it usually was. It looked messy, kinda like Squall's hair. His eyes had dark shadows around them. He look the very picture of a man who was tired out from running from his worst nightmare. When Squall asked what the Sorceress' Knight was up to now, he laughed at us and said that the Knight had retired. Even his laugh was different. It sounded, I don't know, hollow? Maybe he knew that he was lying and that we knew it too. Seifer was doing it for the sake of his own pride.  
  
Since we returned from Time Compression, we've heard rumours of Seifer around. He never caused any trouble so Squall said that we're to leave him alone. I suppose we would never have heard of him again if not for Matron. She felt guilty over the whole Sorceress-Knight thing and went to look for him. It wasn't that hard. He was in Balamb, fishing with his posse. What a come-down for a Sorceress Knight! Matron invited him to return to Garden. I wonder how long did she persuaded the Headmaster before he finally allowed him to try again for SeeD? Still, she's his wife and our Matron as well. She would know Seifer better than any of us.  
  
When he came back, the whole Garden rocked with the news of it. I was there when he came back. I saw everyone's eyes on him, hating him. I heard muttered curses and some were even bold enough to spit unto the floor. I thanked Hyne that Matron was too far away to hear that. The guy who did that had two lovely black eyes to remind him of his rudeness, courtesy of the Dincht fists. I don't know why I did it. Only Irvine and Quistis ever knew I did that. Irvine told me that I did good and gave me a thumbs up. Quisty didn't say anything but she nodded at me. I know they felt the same way I did. Seifer may have deserved all that he's getting but he also deserved a second chance.  
  
It was pretty surprising. Squall forgave him and even allowed him to receive special training so that he can take the field exam in two months time. Instructor Phoebe taught him and kept him in line. She's a tough instructor and won't stand any sort of crap from him. Seifer didn't pull any of his old tricks though. It was like he had reformed. Oh, he still had that way of sneering at other people and insulting them but it wasn't the same. It was like he had lost his spirit.  
  
Life went on after that. It was like nothing had ever happened. Seifer was back and ready to become a SeeD. Seeing how he had change, he might actually become a SeeD this time. The cadets and other SeeDs left him pretty much alone. Squall saw to that. Its amazing how Squall could forgive even the man who tried to kill his girlfriend. Maybe Squall, like me never really hated him. They were just rivals. Rinoa didn't bear any grudges either but she's that type of person. She'll get mad at you but after a while, she'll forgive you. She's a really nice girl and perfect for Squall. Selphie and Irvine didn't pay much attention to him. I don't blame them. Both of them were in different Gardens since we left the orphanage so naturally they would have grown apart from Seifer. If those damned GFs aren't messing with my brain, I believe they never were close to him when we were younger anyway. Quisty was probably the only one besides Rinoa who actually tried to make him feel comfortable in Garden. She doesn't say much about it but I know she's the one that's giving him the extra tutoring. Quistis' a smart girl and we all respect her opinion. Even Squall does though he's the Commander. Frankly, I think Quistis understands him better than all of us.  
  
As for myself, I try to understand him. I want to know how does he feel. I can't help feeling sorry for him. Raijin and Fujin didn't come back to Garden, they didn't want to become SeeDs. I don't know where they are now and neither does anybody know. Seifer won't say. He's probably feeling it that he doesn't have his old posse now. How does it feel like not to have any friends at all? Squall was like that once but that guy actually wanted it that way! Seifer, I'm sure doesn't. He has no choice, I suppose. After all, who would want to be friends with an ex-sorceress knight who tried to kill you by sending missiles to your Garden?  
  
So I finally came to a decision. Quistis and Rinoa might be trying hard to make him feel welcome at Garden again but they're different. What he needs is a real friend. Quistis is simply too busy with her Instructor duties – did I mention that it was actually Norg who fired her and not Cid? – and Rinoa's boyfriend is Seifer's rival. Hell, I would feel sore if my girl fell for my worst enemy. Although Squall and Seifer don't want to cut each other's throat out on sight anymore, I don't think they can ever be close friends. Irvine would rather flirt with the girls than try and make Seifer feel at home. And somehow Selphie and Seifer together doesn't sound right. It just sounds plain weird. So I'm going to try.  
  
I tried to look for the right time and place to talk to him. It was then that I realize that I knew nothing of Seifer's habits. The only time I ever saw him was in the classrooms or the training centre. I couldn't recall seeing him anywhere else, not even in the cafeteria. He probably ate earlier or later than everyone else. I would too if I knew that everyone would just be staring at me while I ate. Oh wait, they do stare at me while I eat. Hey, I'm a growing boy like Ma said!  
  
Finally after hunting around for hours, I found him. Nope, he wasn't even in the Secret Centre like most people would probably guess. He was in the Quad, sitting in an extremely remote spot. Its where most couples are found making out before curfew. It's a pretty romantic spot. The moon shining on top and a view of the beach from there.  
  
When I saw him, he was smoking a cigarette. It was the first time I ever saw him smoke. Well, he was the head of the Disciplinary Committee. He was looking up at the moon with a huge frown on his face. I nearly backed away. God, I am a Chicken-Wuss! I can't even try and be friends with my own enemy!  
  
Seifer dropped his head and I thought I heard a sigh escape from his lips. Somehow that sigh made me feel braver. It made Seifer sounded more human. He wasn't going to cut my throat out if I talk to him, at least I hope not. I don't see Hyperion anywhere near him anyway. I called out his name.  
  
"Heya Seifer!"  
  
"What do you want, chicken wuss?" Normally I would be fuming mad at that name but Seifer wasn't saying it with his usual sneer. He sounded weary and his cigeratte dangled from his fingertips.  
  
"You're not an easy man to find, ya know?"  
  
"Just say whatever you want to say then get the hell outta here!"  
  
I couldn't help feeling annoyed at that tone. I'm trying to be friendly and he tells me to take a hike. "I just wanna talk."  
  
"Talk?" For the first time, he turned around and glared at me. "You came out here, looking for me just to bug me by TALKING?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I don't FEEL like talking so get lost!"  
  
"Then just listen to me talk if you don't feel like talking."  
  
"You'll talk even if you damned head was sliced off."  
  
"I suppose its my nature."  
  
"Yeah, you're like a chicken that can't stop clucking cuz it just laid the biggest egg."  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly here."  
  
"Well, go hit on that pig-tailed library girl. She'll be more interested in your yapping that me."  
  
Okay, now that does it! "Why? Does the Sorceress Lapdog need a little pet from his mistress? Does the Knight need his lady to give him a little kiss so that he'll feel better? I'm just trying to be friends here and you tell me to get lost. You're a jerk and you know it Seifer."  
  
I think I must have hit a nerve in him. He's right. I talk like a damned clucking chicken. "Seifer? Look man, I'm sorry I reminded you of the whole Knight thing. I didn't mean to. Really, I swear."  
  
He didn't say anything so I just kept on babbling. "I suppose you don't want me around so I'll go. I'm sorry, Seifer."  
  
I turned to leave but he was saying something. I turned around again and asked. "What did you say?"  
  
"I asked why."  
  
"Well, I was angry at you."  
  
"No I meant why do you wanna be my friend."  
  
"I don't know. We grew up together and we went to the same Garden. We were classmates and partners on the field."  
  
"You're one hell of a lousy liar, Dincht. You just feel sorry for me, don't you?"  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"You hate me for being a jerk too."  
  
"…yes."  
  
"You're the first person to tell me the truth, Dincht. Everyone is always pretending to be nice to me and I know why too. Because if they don't, Mr. Commander-Hotshot will kick their sorry asses outta Garden. Instructor and Rinoa try to be nice to me too but they don't really care about me."  
  
"That's not true, Seifer. They really care about you. We all do."  
  
"Quit your yapping, Dincht and let me finish. The only reason why Squall ever let me back into Garden was because he felt guilty. He got the fame and the girl I always wanted so he wants to repay it to me. Instructor feels sorry over me because she thinks that she never really helped me at all. Rinoa remembers that summer we spent and is trying to be friends again. As for the other two…we keep out distance. You, I don't know. You're famous and have gotten back at your enemy by being the hero. So why the hell are you even bothering to talk to me?"  
  
"I don't hate you, Seifer. I remember that when we were in the orphanage, you always picked on me like hell. But other times, we were good friends. I want it to be like that time again when we were kids in the orphanage."  
  
I held my breath. I don't know how he would react. Seifer's the most unpredictable person on earth.  
  
"…you're a good fellow even if you are a chicken-wuss." He was smirking at me now.  
  
I grinned back. "And you're okay even if you are a jerk. Friends?" I held out my hand.  
  
"Friends." He grabbed it and we shook. Then he ducked and flipped me unto the ground. Ow! I may be a trained martial artist but I wasn't expecting that!  
  
"You jerk!"  
  
Seifer roared with laughter but shut up when I lowered my elbow to his stomach. He fell to the ground with an 'oof' and I laughed at him.  
  
"You're dead meat, Dincht."  
  
We began to roughhouse with each other, no not punching and kicking each other like mortal enemies. It was like we were kids again, wrestling on the ground. By the time we were through, both of us were panting and sweating away. I laid back on the ground. God, I haven't wrestled like that in ages!  
  
A hand was extended out to me. "Need a lift up, Dincht?"  
  
I clutched at the hand. "Sure." Before he could react though, I had grabbed Seifer by the arm and pulled myself out. "Better luck next time, Seifer."  
  
He smirked at me. "You're getting good, Dincht. I won't be able to find such easy prey next time."  
  
"I've known you since we were kids. If I didn't learn by now, I never will." I retorted back.  
  
Seifer shrugged. "What time is it?"  
  
I glanced at my wristwatch. "Oh shit! I'm late for my date with Brin!" I looked at his face and saw him smirking. "You knew I was going to be late, you jerk!"  
  
"Hehehe! I guess you don't know me that well, do you Dincht?" He mocked. I swore that I'll get him back next time.  
  
He grabbed my shoulder before I could leave. "Thanks, Zell for being my friend." He smiled. It was the first time I seen him smile like that. It was also the first time he ever used my name without mocking me.  
  
"No sweat, Seifer."  
  
He let go of me and waved goodbye with a "Have a great time with her, Dincht." He winked at me and I couldn't help laughing back at that. I ran off and left him alone again in the dark. But I was sure this time that he wasn't feeling so alone anymore. Who knows? Maybe we could even be best friends. Nah!  
  
~~~  
  
Notes: What do you think? Its my first attempt at a fanfic so I really appreciate reviews. 


End file.
